My Porcelain Doll
by Kori Tetsugaia
Summary: Her little porcelain doll... it's her only comfort in this world. R & R, please. Single chapter.


**My Porcelain Doll**

_**

* * *

My porcelain doll  
**__**What do you see through your eyes of glass?  
**__**All I see is a world full of problems yet to be solved  
**__**And yet, you are my only comfort**_

"Daddy! NO!" A young girl screamed and pleaded with her father, who was clutching her fragile, porcelain doll within his vice grip while she was crying and sobbing.

"I should have thrown this away a long time ago," he hissed, the doll's fragile frame slightly cracking under the force of his grasp. The girl tried to tug the doll from her father, but he pushed her away.

"You won't be needing this anymore, you little bitch," he sneered, holding the doll away from her reach. She jumped up and down, still trying to catch the doll before it broke.

"Daddy!" she screamed, tears stinging her blue eyes.

"Please, daddy, you can't do this!" Her father scoffed.

"Oh, come now, dearest," he mocked, "now that your mother is gone, I can do whatever I want. And I'll be taking your little dolly away." He was taunting her, and she knew it. And yet, she persisted, unknowing of the danger she was in with her abusive father. Every moment she was letting out sobs and cries, he would get angrier and angrier with her, until finally…

He shoved her, and her head collided with the glass table, splattering sickly crimson blood all over the table. She was silent, as she slumped over and bled on the floor, unconscious.

Her father laughed coldly.

"That'll teach you," he jeered under his breath.

"And now… to take care of this doll."

_**My porcelain doll  
**__**Watch as the terror unfolds  
**__**With each passing second  
**__**The world is dying**_

He walked out the door, leaving his only daughter dying in the middle of the room.

"You stupid, stupid doll… I'll make sure my _daughter_ won't ever see you again."

* * *

"_Happy birthday, Tsunai!" Tsunai's mother cried out in joy, leaping from behind the couch with Tsunai's friends also, pleasantly surprising her daughter._

"_Mommy!" she shouted, running up to her mother immediately and hugging her as tight as she could. Tsunai's mother squatted down to her height and smiled so brightly, the sun would have been jealous._

"_Oh, my baby… you grow up so fast; it's your eighth birthday already!" her mother murmured, enveloping Tsunai in another warm hug. Tsunai chortled._

"_Let's start the party!" Tsunai's mother declared, and everyone cheered._

---

_After the party was over, Tsunai helped her mother clean up everything, and waved goodbye to all of her friends as they headed back to their villages or city._

"_Thanks so much for the party, mom!"_

_Tsunai's mother only smiled._

"_I've got one present for you, too," she said, and from behind her back, she drew a box. Handing it to Tsunai, she watched her open it, and when she beheld it, her eyes were glittering with happiness and awe._

_The thing in the box was the porcelain doll, with beautiful white ceramic skin, its face detailed with the best of details, and the lips and cheeks painted a striking red and soft pink, the blue glass eyes also glimmering brightly. Clad in a maid's outfit, it too had a pair of miniature proper shoes and ivory white gloves to go along with it. The hair was exceptionally beautiful, as it was in a Rose-styled hair, a maid's hat covering up the top of it._

"_A porcelain doll… thank you, thank you so much mommy! It's so pretty!" Tsunai jumped into her mother's arms, and she held Tsunai, smiling all the way._

---

_A glass vase flew past Tsunai's head, barely missing her face by inches, and shattering against the wall behind her. Tsunai gasped in fear, and hid behind a shelf full of books. Peeking past the edge, she noticed with a start that her parents were fighting again._

"_Why would you do that to your only daughter?!" her mother screamed._

"_It's for the better, for you and our daughter," he said calmly._

"_You can't take away the things most precious to her just because _you_ feel it's right! Because you know what? You're not always right!"_

_In a flash, Tsunai watched, tears surging down her cheeks, as her father drew a single knife and sank the knife into her mother's stomach. Blood leaked down the edge of her mouth, and, as if it were in slow-motion, her mother collapsed on the floor, a pool of dark scarlet spreading around her._

"_Goodbye, my love," he whispered mockingly, and he left the room without a single glance back._

_When Tsunai was absolutely sure her father was gone, she dashed up to her fallen mother, landing on her knees and sobbing._

"_Mommy," she croaked, her voice weak with heartache. And she continued to sob._

_The porcelain doll sat on a chair, motionless, and yet, it watched everything unfurl itself in horror and pain, with its glimmering, glass eyes._

_**

* * *

My porcelain doll  
**__**And now, do you see?  
**__**The pain that can't be undone  
**__**Will always be the death of a loved one**_

"Here we are…" muttered Tsunai's father, still griping the porcelain doll tightly with one hand. He stopped off at the scrap heap, a place full of garbage yet to be destroyed.

"You won't be seeing Tsunai ever again," he growled. The doll stood motionless, hanging limply in his hands. But then… suddenly…

The doll began to laugh insanely.

Laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Absolutely… insanely.

In shock and surprise, the man dropped the doll, and it landed on the ground with a thump. The doll still laughed, soon becoming louder and louder until it began screeching with maniacal laughter. The man was frozen, his senses numb. What the hell was going on? The doll abruptly stopped laughing.

It picked itself off the ground, and engraved on its face was a sickly sweet malicious smile.

"Hello, Tsunai's _daddy_." It spat the last word like it was poison.

"How are you today?" It giggled spitefully, advancing on him.

"What the… what kind of black magic is this?!" Panicking, Tsunai's father backed away from the approaching doll.

"Tee hee… silly man! This isn't black magic." The doll giggled again. Her eyes became a flaming blood red.

"Tee hee… are you scared?" the doll asked, batting its eyelashes in mock innocence. Tsunai's father did not speak. He was frozen.

_**My porcelain doll  
**__**With your eyes so cold  
**__**How do you rise to stand against these people?  
**__**And still, you are my only comfort**_

The porcelain doll giggled childishly. Reaching from within the folds of its maid's outfit, it pulled out a long serrated knife. And slowly, it started up laughing insanely again. With a glint in its crimson eyes, it pounced on Tsunai's father.

And he screamed, and he screamed.

* * *

"Wake up, Tsunai… wake up…" A voice whispered in Tsunai's ear. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up from bed in a flash.

"W-where am I…?" she stuttered.

"You're at my house, dear." Tsunai turned her head to see who was speaking, and saw her grandmother sitting near her.

"I… I what?" Tsunai suddenly felt a striking pain at the back of her head, and she cried out in alarm. Her grandmother's hand pushed her back down onto the bed, and soon, the pain subsided.

"Listen, honey," her grandma said soothingly, "I came to your house when someone called, and when I got there, and I was horrified to see you lying unconscious on the floor. So, I brought you here." Tsunai nodded slowly, trying to process this information through her mind.

"But… who called…?" she asked. Her grandmother shrugged.

"I'm not sure… but it sounded an awful lot like your mother." Tsunai froze.

_Mommy… how? Wait… the doll! _

Turning out of her thoughts, she asked again,

"Did you happen to see a porcelain doll nearby?"

"Oh… come to think of it, yes, yes I did! It was lying near you, poor thing, with a few spots of blood on it."

… _This is getting stranger and stranger… first of all, dad took her away from me… and now she magically ends up near me?_

"W… where is it now?" Tsunai asked shakily.

"Hmm… I believe I cleaned it up and left it in the bathroom."

"Could you… could you go get it please? It's very special to me." Tsunai's grandmother complied, coming back with, in her hands, Tsunai's porcelain doll. Tears sprang into Tsunai's eyes as she took the doll from her grandma, and hugged it protectively in her arms.

"Thank you, grandma," she mumbled, drops of water trailing down her face. Tsunai's grandmother nodded briskly.

"I should go make some dinner now. I'll come check up on you later, hmm?" Without waiting for Tsunai to answer, though, she stepped out the door, closing it behind her softly.

Tsunai held her doll at arm's length, checking for any cracks or other blemishes upon her doll's smooth, ceramic skin. But there were none.

Still, Tsunai was overjoyed that her doll was with her once more, and she held it in her arms once more.

"My porcelain doll… thank you…" she whispered, and then fatigue washed over her as she slipped off to her dream world.

And still, as she slept, her doll's eyes glimmered once more, with the hope of life.

_**My porcelain doll  
**__**In spite of everything, you are...  
**__**As you should be…  
**__**My only comfort.**_

* * *

Kyahhhh it's over… finally…

Anyways, I tried my hand at writing this story a long while back, found it somewhere in one of my drawers, revised it, and that story was the result. Although it doesn't really involve Maple Story, think of the setting as first Henesys, then to Ellinia of where her grandma resides.

I wrote this at freaking 6:00 AM today o.O Leave a few reviews too, if you would.

Till next time,  
_Kori Tetsugaia_


End file.
